1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing of signals for obtaining a navigation solution.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and, in particular, positioning systems that exploit information received at a mobile device. Here, such positioning techniques may include, for example, processing signals transmitted from terrestrial or space based transmitters. Regarding techniques involving processing of signals from space based transmitters, satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), may be used. SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by orbiting satellites of a GNSS and/or other terrestrial based transmitting devices. The received SPS signals may, for example, be processed to determine a global time, a range or pseudorange, an approximate or accurate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed of the SPS enabled device. Consequently, various position, time and/or velocity estimation processes may be supported, at least in part, using an SPS enabled device.
It is understood that pseudorange measurements obtained from receipt of SPS signals at a mobile station may have errors resulting from any one of several sources such as, for example, errors in a receiver clock at the mobile station, false correlation peak detections, just to name a few examples. In estimating a position and/or location of a mobile station based upon pseudorange measurements, such pseudorange measurements may be processed using any one of several filtering models such as, for example, a least square error or Kalman filter. Such filtered pseudorange measurements may be used in computing a navigation solution.